Se io
by Liljn
Summary: "Batto le palpebre ancora una volta. Il buio ricomincia a farsi spazio ai confini del mio campo visivo. Ma va bene così. Va bene così. Perché tu sei proprio lì al centro, e la tua luce mi accompagnerà anche nelle tenebre. Non sarà più scura e dolorosa e sola, la mia anima."...


**Se io …**

A volte mi domando cosa sarebbe successo.

Se avessi preso un'altra strada, se avessi scelto diversamente, se avessi ascoltato altri sussurri della notte, o se avessi ascoltato invece quelli del giorno.

Batto le palpebre lentamente, accecato dalla luce che mi brucia le retine, e ci penso ora. Questo è un gran momento per permettere a me stesso di riflettere, in fondo. Non ce ne saranno mai altri di più consoni, nella mia vita. E allora che le possibilità si aprano davanti a me. Che i "se", che non ho mai permesso a me stesso di pensare, si dispieghino in tutta la loro portata davanti alla mia anima. È arrivato il momento del giudizio. È arrivato il momento in cui peserò io stesso la vita che mi sono scelto, e i "se" che l'avrebbero cambiata.

E quali grandi "se" esistono disgiunti da te? Tu sei il più grande, ingombrante e significativo. Se tu non fossi mai esistito, io non sarei qui a valutare i miei "se". In qualche modo, posso dire senza temere di sbagliare che tu sei la grande variabile della mia vita, e la sua più grande costante. Tu SEI. E siccome sei, contieni in te, nella tua stessa essenza, anche i miei "se". Per questo, credo, ti ho sempre respinto. Per questo ho premuto e premuto fino a quando i miei "se" sono stati inghiottiti dalle tue certezze. Per questo ti ho negato.

Ora … ora è il momento di accettare. E per farlo devo iniziare a riflettere sui miei "se", perché i dubbi sono ciò che ci rende "SONO", ciò che ci rende abili di riconoscere un "SEI" senza rinnegarlo gettandogli addosso quello che ci spaventa di noi.

E io … Io ora, adesso, in questo momento di riflessione ultima, di dubbio estremo, sono pronto a riconoscere pienamente, sono pronto ad affrontare i dubbi che ti ho consegnato quando ancora tu non eri altro che la variabile della mia vita, prima che ne diventassi l'unica costante sana.

Se a dodici anni ti avessi detto del marchio maledetto … Se a tredici anni avessi pianto sulla tua spalla … Se a quattordici ti avessi chiesto aiuto … Se a quindici mi fossi fatto convincere a tornare a casa … Se a sedici avessi completato quell'abbraccio, e ti avessi permesso di sciogliere il gelo che oramai aveva fermato il mio cuore …

Se avessi permesso a me stesso di credere in te fin dall'inizio, invece che solo alla fine …

Forse allora sarei stato felice, perché la mia vita sarebbe scorsa accanto alla tua. Avremmo affrontato tutti gli ostacoli insieme. Li avremmo superati insieme. Saremmo cresciuti insieme, e insieme saremmo diventati forti. Forti adulti. Forti shinobi. Forti uomini.

Forse mio fratello sarebbe ancora vivo. Anzi. So per certo che sarebbe ancora vivo. Perché lo avresti affrontato con me, e tu non uccidi spinto dalla rabbia. Tu, stupido cuore grande abbastanza da piangere per me, avresti insistito per parlare con lui. Per farti spiegare da lui tutti i particolari delle sue scelte. Non ti saresti accontentato delle sue bugie, non saresti stato accecato dall'odio. Lo avresti sconfitto stordendolo di buoni sentimenti, lo avresti trascinato davanti a quella donna che ora è il capo del luogo che significava così tanto per lui, lo avresti costretto a curarsi, rimproverato per tutto quello che aveva fatto. Lo avresti convinto semplicemente a vivere. Per me. Per se stesso. Per il villaggio.

Se io ti avessi permesso di fare a modo tuo, ora non avrei lo sharingan eterno. Ora sarei cieco, ma mio fratello sarebbe vivo. Starebbe combattendo con noi, con tutte le sue forze, come ha sempre fatto. Per difendere quello che amava. Forse saremmo morti insieme, uniti dalla stessa determinazione. Sarebbe stato bello. Poetico, quasi.

E tu?

Se io avessi scelto la luce … Tu. Dove saresti, tu?

No. No.

Batto le palpebre ancora una volta. Il buio ricomincia a farsi spazio ai confini del mio campo visivo. Ma va bene così. Va bene così. Perché tu sei proprio lì al centro, e la tua luce mi accompagnerà anche nelle tenebre. Non sarà più scura e dolorosa e sola, la mia anima.

Ho sofferto tanto, in questi anni. Tanto. Ignorando la mia solitudine, ignorando il mio cuore, ignorando la luce che si ostinava a inseguirmi. Ora quella luce piange lacrime calde proprio davanti agli occhi di mio fratello. Ora, finalmente, vedo l'amore attraverso l'amore. Ed è bello. È così bello, Dobe, che sul serio non dovresti piangere per me. Perché sono felice. Finalmente, sono felice, e non provo più dolore.

Ed è merito tuo. Perché mi hai riportato a casa. Alla casa della mia anima. E ora posso riposare nel suo calore. Cullato dalla sensazione bellissima dell'amore di questa casa, che ha sempre tenuto acceso un lume per me, nell'attesa del mio ritorno. Sono a casa. Ora il buio non fa più paura.

Batto le palpebre ancora una volta e mi costringo ad alzare una mano per appoggiarla sulla tua guancia bagnata dalle lacrime. Non piangere, non piangere, mio riposo. Non piangere per me. Sorridi, come hai sempre fatto. Sorridi come sento di star sorridendo io. Sorridi, perché hai adempiuto alla tua promessa. Perciò lascia il dolore alle spalle. La rabbia sta già scorrendo via con le tue ultime lacrime. Il sacrificio lo abbiamo già sopportato entrambi. E la morte la pagherò io con gioia, perché tu mi hai restituito la vita. Tutto quello che deve rimanere nei tuoi occhi è l'amore, perché i tuoi occhi sono stati creati per quello.

Appoggi la guancia alla mia mano, intrecciando le dita alle mie.

Il braccio che mi stringe le spalle, rafforza la presa. Trema, mentre tu singhiozzi.

I tuoi occhi … i tuoi occhi sono azzurri. I tuoi occhi parlano di un dolore terribile.

I tuoi occhi sono colmi dell'amore che mi hai sempre portato.

Se io avessi ancora fiato nei polmoni, ti direi che alla fine mi sono reso conto che i miei occhi guardando i tuoi parlano dello stesso amore, ma l'aria mi sfugge perciò guarda attentamente, Usuratonkachi. Leggi nei miei occhi le parole che non ti ho mai voluto dire. Leggi nel mio cuore il legame che ti ho sempre negato. Leggi sulle mie labbra la cosa più importante.

… Ecco. Sì.

Così.

Felici. Ecco. Bene. I tuoi occhi sono felici.

Se io avessi fatto altre scelte, forse i tuoi occhi avrebbero contenuto questa felicità prima, o forse ora sarebbero spenti per sempre. Solo per questo timore, solo per questa possibilità spaventosa, mi va bene. Il dolore, la rabbia, la colpa. Accetto tutto. Tutto il peso, solo per la certezza dei tuoi occhi vivi. Sono sicuro che nii-san sarebbe orgoglioso di me.

Se io avessi ancora la possibilità … se io l'avessi, la possibilità di condividere la luce e il calore che tu significhi per me, giuro che accenderei migliaia di candele e appiccherei milioni di incendi. E non sarebbero ancora sufficienti per esprimere quello che sento. Ma il tempo è tiranno, e lo sento trascinarmi via.

Il buio si chiude gentilmente sulla tua luce.

È il mio turno. Rimarrò io in attesa, questa volta. Accenderò il lume e siederò in salotto ad aspettare la tua venuta. E sarò pronto ad accoglierti quando verrai.

Perciò sorridi, Naruto. E cerca di non strozzarti con il filo rosso che ho appena riavvolto strettamente attorno al tuo cuore.

Ah. Il tuo broncio lo vedo anche attraverso i veli che mi stanno rubando la vita. Hai capito, allora, quello che stavo cercando di dirti.

- Teme. – borbotti arrossendo. Poi ridi di una risata tremula e leggera, e la mia anima ride con te.

**_ _ . - ° - . _ _**

Batto le palpebre lentamente, accecato dalla luce che mi brucia le retine. Richiudo gli occhi contro il dolore che mi scorre nelle vene. È l'inferno?

Ricordo di essere morto.

È l'inferno, questo?

Tutto mi duole.

Gli occhi mi pulsano. La testa è spaccata da un'accetta che continua a muoversi a destra e a sinistra, tentennando come se fosse incerta se separare prima il quarto superiore sinistro della calotta cranica potrebbe essere una scelta migliore di quella di aprirmi il cranio in due fino ad arrivare alla spina dorsale. Le ossa paiono starsi liquefacendo nell'acido. I muscoli bruciano come se fossi tra le fiamme. Il cuore … oh, il cuore me lo stanno sicuramente dissezionando, perché ci sento passare sopra dell'aria gelida che è dolorosa più del fuoco. Nelle orecchie c'è qualcosa che assomiglia ad un temporale che ferisce i miei timpani. I polmoni non sembrano funzionare. Mi manca l'aria. Ho un peso insopportabile sullo stomaco. Le gambe … mi stanno tagliando le gambe a fettine?

Mi stanno torturando? È quello che mi merito. È quello che merito per aver tradito la mia casa.

Sì. È la giusta punizione. La sopporterò col sorriso sulle labbra. Il dolore si attenua a quella consapevolezza.

Un pensiero improvviso mi trafigge, e fa più male del dolore che provo. Avevo promesso a Naruto che lo avrei aspettato. Ma qui … NO! Non voglio che venga! Non voglio che soffra! Non voglio! È l'inferno! Questo è il vero inferno! Non voglio che il nostro legame lo trascini ancora in mezzo alla sofferenza. Non anche da morto!

Mi agito.

Devo andarmene di qua. Devo cercare un posto dove aspettare il Dobe. Un luogo in cui lui non soffrirà. Kamisama! Dio! Buddha! Chiunque tu sia! Chiunque mi stia ascoltando!

Mi porterò dietro la mia sofferenza. L'accetterò per l'eternità. Raddoppiatela, triplicatela! E io la porterò come un mantello di piume! Lo giuro! Ma lui non deve saperlo. Non deve vedermi soffrire. Non deve vedermi col cuore esposto e macellato, perché appartiene a lui. Se lui lo vorrà, potrà maciullarlo lui. Per l'eternità. Ma non così. Non così!

Qualcosa mi tiene fermo.

Preme contro la mia mano sinistra. Ne accarezza il palmo col proprio tepore. È l'unico punto che non fa male. Che sia la chiave per liberarmi? Devo guardare. Devo capire come poter utilizzare quel "qualcosa" per fuggire e trovare un luogo privo di sofferenza per Naruto. So che lui verrà. E quel luogo dove lo aspetterò non può essere questo.

Batto la palpebra. Mi accorgo improvvisamente che è una sola. L'altra non riesco a muoverla. Il luogo dove mi trovo ha un soffitto. … Credo. È solo una macchia sfocata lontana da me.

Strano. Ho sempre pensato che i soffitti, se mai ho pensato di poter associare questa parola a qualsiasi pensiero che ho fatto sull'inferno, sarebbero stati neri.

La testa mi fa male. Il collo lo sento legato. Il corpo … meglio se non ci penso se voglio concentrarmi per andarmene. La luce che mi ha accecato prima viene da destra, ma il tepore della mia salvezza è dal lato opposto. L'occhio libero è il sinistro.

Con uno sforzo titanico muovo il capo lentamente verso sinistra, e abbasso lo sguardo costretto dalla posizione verso la …

Non ci posso credere.

È l'inferno?

È questo il vero inferno?

Sto vedendo quello che sto vedendo perché poi me lo possano portare via? Oppure perché è morto e mi è venuto dietro ancora, prima che io avessi modo di preparare le cose per lui? Ho trascinato Naruto all'inferno con me?

Le mie scelte, i mie dubbi, i miei "se" …

No, no, no! Ridatemi i miei "se"! Ridatemi i miei rimorsi! Ridatemi il mio tempo, affinché io possa riavvolgerlo per liberare lui dalle catene della mia colpa! Ridatemi il dolore e il buio! Restituirò tutta la luce che ho rubato. Riconsegnerò tutto. Solo … solo vi prego. Ridate la luce alla mia luce. Lui non merita il buio.

La testa bionda appoggiata sulla mia mano si agita. Un leggero grugnito esce dalle labbra imbronciate, seguito subito dopo da un sospiro. Un'iride azzurra mi fissa vacua, prima che un sorriso timido stiri le labbra di Naruto.

– Teme. – mormora roco stringendomi piano le dita. Poi la testa si alza e lui mi fissa con le sopracciglia corrugate. Il sorriso gli si spegne sulle labbra. La mano che stringeva la mia, scivola dalla mia presa troppo debole avvicinandosi al mio occhio scoperto. – Sas'ke … - dice allarmato. – … Piangi?

È solo allora che mi rendo conto che ho la tempia bagnata. - … Spiace … - bisbiglio. Devo dirglielo. Devo dirgli quanto io sia costernato di averlo trascinato in quell'inferno. Devo dirglielo quanto io sia deciso a portarlo via di là. - … Inferno … via … Luce. – riesco solo a farfugliare.

Lui ride leggero. Preoccupato, credo, ma anche stranamente sollevato. Perché è sollevato? Quell'idiota non si rende conto che mi ha inseguito all'inferno? Crede forse che quel luogo sia un parco giochi?

- Dobe. – affermo, seccato con lui. Non capisce niente. Come al solito.

Corruccia di nuovo le sopracciglia, offeso. Perché cazzo continua ad offendersi per una verità assoluta? Non si è ancora rassegnato al fatto che Dobe è e Dobe sarà in eterno?

- Ehi, Teme. Solo perché sei pieno di antidolorifici fino alle orecchie, non significa che puoi offendermi quando più di va!

Eh?

Lui continua a blaterare, ma io non lo ascolto più.

Finalmente la mia mente rallentata registra le bende attorno alla testa di Naruto, la sua spalla bloccata, il braccio appeso al collo, il torace fasciato. Le grucce appoggiate al letto …

Chiudo strettamente l'occhio, e poi lo riapro lentamente. Mi sforzo di voltare la testa per guardarmi intorno.

Ci sono diversi tubicini che scendono da delle sacche per fleboclisi, attraversando con le loro linee trasparenti il mio campo visivo. Alcune seguono la direzione in cui sta steso il mio braccio destro, un'altra porta a quello sinistro. Un'altra ancora, con attaccate due sacche, porta a quello libero del Dobe.

La mia pelle, quella che riesco a vedere dalla mia scomoda prospettiva, è coperta da bende e da un lenzuolo da ospedale bianco con un piccolo marchio sfocato e verde. Il simbolo di Konoha, deduce la mia memoria.

- Non sono morto. – affermo, interrompendo il monologo del Dobe che mi fissa ancora offeso per un paio di secondi. Ora che l'illusione è svanita, i miei pensieri sono più chiari e il dolore in qualche modo meno intenso.

Gli occhi di Naruto si ammorbidiscono, e le dita che avevano asciugato la mia lacrima pochi minuti prima tornano ad accarezzare la mia guancia. – Non sei morto. – conferma in un bisbiglio. Socchiude gli occhi, e la bocca si stira in un sorriso pietoso che sa di lacrime represse. – Non sei morto. – ripete, chinando la testa per nascondermi il volto. – Non sei morto.

Trema. – Dobe. – Come se potesse nascondermi le sue lacrime. Concentro tutta la mia volontà sul braccio sinistro e lo alzò per appoggiare pesantemente la mano sulla testa bionda china contro il mio fianco.

- Non sono morto. – ripeto piano.

I capelli di Naruto sono morbidi.

Le dita che sfioravano la mia guancia si spostano per trattenere la mia mano e intrecciare le nostra dita.

Un'iride acquosa e azzurra mi fissa.

- Non sei morto.

Sento un ghigno minacciare di spaccarmi un'altra volta le labbra secche.

- Non siamo morti. – correggo.

Il mezzo sorriso che mi rivolge è talmente luminoso che se non ci fossi stato ormai abituato mi avrebbe lasciato cieco a vita. – Non siamo morti. – conferma ridendo tra le lacrime.

Sospiro di segreta soddisfazione, cullando il capo del mio compagno. Se mi sforzo, posso vedere il filo rosso intrecciato alle nostre dita inspessirsi velocemente, ed è proprio un bel vedere.

Poi spalanco gli occhi, orripilato da un ricordo improvviso, e li riporto con vaga preoccupazione e imbarazzo sulla figura ora addormentata accanto al mio letto.

Oh, beh.

Non sono morto.

Ad accendere quelle candele, tutte quelle di cui ci sarà bisogno, posso pure pensarci domani. E se quelle non bastassero, Amaterasu mi aiuterà col resto.


End file.
